What Duncan Does to Her
by xXLongLivedNativeXx
Summary: Duncan, once again, does some really nice things for his Princess. 3333 Duncan!
1. Panties?

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'm going to high school next year so I'm preparing and trying to keep up my grades. Anyhow, this a story tat I BEEN wrote. Lol. Just forgot to type it. :)) Love all of ya!**

* * *

_After Total Drama World Tour, Courtney and Duncan were back together after their dramatic break-up on the show.(__**A/N: I literally almost threw the TV on the ground over that one.)**__ They've pulled some strings, and now, their relationship is better than ever._

_ 0o0_

* * *

_ "_Ugh. Duncan, you are such a pig! You dig in my drawers for some freaking panties?!" Courtney yells, frustrated. "Hey, I just wanted to see what kind you wear babe". Duncan said, smirking."I wear spaghetti straps...OK? _Satified?"_she said. But just as she said that, Duncan's smirk got bigger, and he began to climb onto her. "Wha- Wht are you doing?" Courtney asked, blushing. "Shh..." he said, brushing her cheek. They began to lock lips, starting a very long, make-out session.


	2. Duncan's Gang

**_A/N: Okay, thanks so much for the reviews! 3 I guess you guys really do love me._**

**_Duncan: Get on with the story Imani!_**

**_Me: Fine, I'm going to continue...Jeez. Enjoy!_**

* * *

"Baby, your phone's ringing!" Courtney sang from the shower. "Thankis, Princess!" he called out. "_Yeah man. I got it in my drawer". _Duncan said, in the speaker phone. "Where you going?" Courtney asked, soaking wet. "OK, you promise not to get mad?" Duncan smirked. "Sure baby. What's wrong?" she askd. "Well, I'm apart of a, um, gang, but we don't do illegal things". Duncan said, "Okay, not too many illegal things". he corrected. "What's it called?" Courtney asked, arching an eyebrow. "The Horshoe Posse". he smirked. "Wow, Duncan! Really? You're the leader of a _gang_? That's so cool!" she smiled and hugged him, while Duncan was rather confused. "You Ok with this? I thought you were gonna murder me". he scratched his head. "Well, you're already a bad boy, you've just improved your status". Courtney winked. "Wow...okay Sunshine, whatever you say". Duncan smiled and kissed her forehead as she left out. "I just hope she's not high again". he smirks.


	3. Confrontation

_**Hey it's me again! The neutrally awesome girl who writes very interseting novel stories...and fnfictions. :P Anyhow, let's just say Duncan gets into action in this chappie here.**_

_**Duncan: Dude, are you gonna talk before the actual story every time?!**_

_**Me: Yes. Yes I am. ;)**_

_**Courtney: Start the story already!**_

_**Me: Okay bastards, here you go...**_

* * *

"You got my books, right?" Bridgette asked. "Yep, totally". Courtney said, smiling. "What did you and Duncan do last night?" Bridgette said, arching an eyebrow. "We made out for a few minutes, but that's not the only thing though. Duncan's the KING of bad boys! He's sort of the leader of the 'Horshoe Posse'". she smirked. "Whoaa! The GANG?!" Bridgette smiled. "Yup, but tell no one. _Got it?_" Courtney squinted."Sure thing, Court". she said.

~O0O)~

* * *

"Oohhhh! Look at that chick! Dude, she's _HOT!_" Alejandro said. "That's Duncan's girl dude! _DUNCAN'S_!" Geoff said, eyes wide. "I wouldn't care if she was my _dad's_! I'll take a shot at her anyways". he said.

"Excuse me hot stuff, what's _your_ name?" Alejandro said, smirking flirtatiously. "Pff! as IF! You're not the first to try one on me, ya know. So get lost, bitch!" Courtney yelled loudly, so that Duncan could hear her. In the nic of time, ther was Duncan, sprinting down the hallway with Geoff and DJ. "Yo! What you doin' with my girl?", Duncan asked, glancing at Alejandro. "Princess, you Ok?" Duncan asked. "He was just messing with me Dunkie. But I swear, I would've put my foot so far up his a-". he cut her off. "It's cool, I got this babe". he winked, and hurried to Alejandro.

* * *

0o0o0

After the so-called, "confrontation", Duncan was instantly sent to ISS for the entire day, and Courtney was missing him every minute. "It's OK, Courtney. He was just protecting you". Bridgette reassured. "I know. It was really sweet of him, but did he have to go through all of that because of me?" she asked, worried. "Yes. Yes he did". Bridgette smiled.

* * *

"Ughh! ISS sucks! Ms. Jenkins, I was protecting my _girlfriend from that bastard! _I'm telling you, I don'tneed none of this shit!" Duncan muttered. "Well, you still fought. And by the way, Duncan, does your girlfriend happen to be Courtney? Courtney Taylor?" Ms. Jenkins asked, just smiled. "Yeah, definitely. What's it your business anyways?" he snapped irritatedly. "SILENCE! This is ISS, you should not be talking at all!" she yelled. "Bitch, you're the one who asked". he mumbled.


	4. More Than Money

_**A/N: This is my last chappie for the story! Sorry, for all the people who wish for me to continue, but as you can see ,I can't. :) But I'll be posting more stories. Total Drama and Avatar the Last Airbender and Makorra. Lol. So have your fun guys. And remember: YOLO! :D**_

* * *

After school, Duncan took Courtney to the mall to have some fun. "Oh my gosh, don't ever make that face again! You look so _deformed_!" Courtney laughed. "I bet you can't even go a day without looking at my bad-ass face! So don't give _me_ that!" Duncan smiled, "Oohh, you and I should get matching studs! That would be awesome". he smirked. "Ok, but can I hold your hand if it starts to hurt?" she asked. "Sure, no problem, Princess". The session only took five minutes, and Courtney looked in the mirror, amazed at what she saw. "Wow, Duncan. We look...AWESOME!" she smiled, her eyes twinkled, something Duncan never seen before, but couldn't help but to smile. "Princess, you're so hot, you're making me jealous". he smirked. "Don't be. We _both_ look hot, so your point is?" Courtney asked, sticking her tongue out."Okay babe, you've made your point". he rolled his eyes and kissed her.

* * *

"Duncan, I have a question for you". Courtney said, munching on a cookie. They were at the mall's food court. "Butter meup Princess, I'm waiting". Duncan smirked, Courtney blushed. "If you could choose between a million dollars and staying in a relationship with me. What would you choose?" she asked, eyes glowingwith anticipation. "Is that the best you've got? Babe, I'd rathe stay with you".he smiled. Courtney's eyes began to well up with tears of joy. "Really?! Why? That's a lot of money you're passing up Dunkie!" she smiled. "Yeah, but money can't buy you!" he smiled. "Oh Duncan! I love you so much!" Courtney cried out. "Right back at ya babe". Duncan smirked, finally realizing that _this_ is what _his_ life was all about.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do ya think? I mean, it's not all that perfect, but it's not all that bad either. :)**_

_**Here are some of my stories coming up:**_

* * *

_**1. Jetara and the Freedom Fighters**_

_**2. Makorra vs. Zutara: Are they really the same?**_

_**3. Instigation and Jealousy**_


End file.
